


【飞鸟/磊】Move on

by Kinyo_tyhg



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Blow Job, Carabao Cup, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manchester City
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinyo_tyhg/pseuds/Kinyo_tyhg
Summary: 卡拉宝杯冠军贺文根据飞鸟ins拉了一下这对
Relationships: Fernandinho/John Stones, John Stones/multi(implied)
Kudos: 5





	【飞鸟/磊】Move on

【飞鸟 / 磊】 Move on

终场哨声响起，费尔南迪尼奥脸上的狂喜再也不必压抑，停下脚步看向最近的队友，紧紧捂住自己脸的斯通斯。他没注意到自己就这样看了几秒，直到前场欢庆的叫喊声仿如从遥远拖到身前，斯通斯抬起了头，风一般向他冲了过来，高高跳起。

费尔南迪尼奥习惯性地张开双臂，作为后腰的稳固下盘支撑住了一米八八的身量，任自己被当成考拉的爱树，像招待小个子前中场一样手臂前拢圈起对方拉到腹肌上。还未来得及感慨 31 岁腰力依然傲人，臭小子知道自己这么高怎么就跳了上来 ……

耳畔就传来一阵热风，湿漉漉的裹着汗水。

“晚上来操我。”

黏在耳壁上，一直滑到耳蜗里，刺得他打了个激灵，身下立马就有了反应，半醒未醒。斯通斯从他身上滑下去，碰到了抬头的凸起，笑了笑。他爱挑眉，又总挂着漫不经心的神情，是见过世面的经验感。颧骨上挂着欲滴未消的汗珠，随风颤了颤才顺着骨形滑落，看起来疲惫而挑逗。

“ Fuck. ”他把人往怀里一拽，多抱了一会儿。斯通斯没再口出妄言，沉默至温顺地和他靠在一起。

领奖，拍照，喷香槟，致谢观众，他们都没再打过照面。

费尔南迪尼奥和席尔瓦阿圭罗举起 4 的手势合照时，斯通斯就站在维多利亚的身后。费尔南迪尼奥紧紧压低自己的目光望着镜头，忽视上方的另两个后卫荒诞地跳舞一样击掌。连声咔嚓之后不必再摆造型，沃克欢快地跳过来抢奖杯，阿根廷人拉住他的手臂笑得声音颤抖，是在讲前场的笑话。超清的互动式观赛位，不利用不行。再转头看见，就是致谢时，他在身后几步远，手臂微屈举过头顶，目不斜视。

就他自己心里被挠的痒。

欲擒故纵，彼此心知肚明。

斯通斯喝了点酒，微醺，理所当然地被人送回去。下车时腿一软差点栽倒地上，费尔南迪尼奥也没扶，看着他撑着车门站起来。

“能走么？”见他点头，费尔南迪尼奥便沉默地跟在身后，进了房子。他只来过一次，差不多同样的时间，除了卧室和洗手间哪里也没去过，只能透过走廊散向暗处的幽光窥视。

进了卧室，斯通斯才把大衣脱掉丢在地上，里面穿的还是黑色的整套客场。他一边扒费尔南迪尼奥的衣服一边把他推搡到墙里，胡乱在他身上摸来摸去，热切地啃他的锁骨，连带着衣服一起，倒是留不下痕迹。

像只发情的狗，费尔南迪尼奥内心的评价毫不客气。被动地配合，宽厚的手掌抚过他背后的名牌，带出喉咙深处的呻吟，顺滑的布料如他们的肌肤般熟悉顺贴。这是他在这里的唯一原因。

斯通斯的手从身后钻进了他的裤子里，从臀部绕过来，摸了把没什么反应的前面，挑眉哼了他一声，仿佛在问球场忍不住的那个是别人。费尔南迪尼奥失笑，即便九年前他也不算喜欢用肉欲沟通队内关系的人，随便一炮不过是应约赴会。至于今天的早些时候，拿冠军嘛，是个男的都想硬，何况是那种言语刺激。

转念间斯通斯已经跪在了他身前，把裤子扒到脚边，握住他粗壮的大腿，伸出舌头舔湿了嘴唇，向上瞟了眼，隔着四角裤就含了过去，没几秒就勾勒出清晰的边界。

费尔南迪尼奥咽了口口水，湿意透过布料贴到了肉上，龟头处很快就氤湿出一块圆斑，下面沾着亮晶晶的口水。斯通斯笑了，把隔着的这层脱掉，痛快地直接来了个深喉，滚动的软肉抵着前端，喉管生理性地剧烈收缩，嘴里裹成半真空状态，毫不意外地听到头上传来第一声低沉的呻吟。

他的口活儿很好，牙齿被嘴唇圆润地包住，舌头又长又灵活，顺着凸起处来回打转儿，脸颊一收一吸，紧紧地裹住嘴里的阴茎，连喉咙深处生理性的反应都被训练得井井有条。他的手一边在大腿上按揉肌肉，一边照顾两个沉甸甸的阴囊，有时嘴也凑过去吸几下，用舌头舔得同样湿润，食指绕到阴茎顶端来回磨蹭逗弄。

费尔南迪尼奥急促地呼吸着，贪婪而本能地盲目将一切尽收眼底。屋子里没开灯，只有隔着纱帘洒进的微光，斯通斯的球衣长袜和黑暗融为一体，只有一对膝盖骨明晃晃地反射着月牙白，不及手掌长的一截，棱角分明地色情。他无意识地盯着看了好一会儿，微微顶胯，主动操起他的嘴。膝盖上方的一截大腿随着律动若隐若现，斯通斯一只手扶在他的小腹上，欲拒还迎地推了推，没用力。费尔南迪尼奥面色逐渐涨红，两道月光也越跪越薄，他突然听见斯通斯没调整好气息，在他拔出一半时叫了出来，声调高得像是撒娇，定睛一看他的另一只手把自己的家伙早已掏了出来玩得正开心。

心念一动，胯部没控制好力道，缠进软肉里射了。

斯通斯呛了两口，闭着眼睛也泄了身，趴倒在了费尔南迪尼奥的腿上。费尔南迪尼奥腿有点软，把人捞起来一手驮着背一手抱着膝盖放到了床上。他的前襟沾满了自己的精液，费尔南迪尼奥用手漫下来，涂满了两轮嶙峋的月亮。

休息的时间比他们第一次做时要长。当时费尔南迪尼奥和他开玩笑，让他理解一下三十岁以后的不应期，怎么可能还和 18 似的。斯通斯躺在他的大腿上，就朝他笑，说这算什么队长台词吗？

那时 Vinny 刚走，确切地说就是离开那天，他们喝完告别的酒，斯通斯搭上巴西人的肩膀，老练地问，晚上去我家？我很好操的。费尔南迪尼奥瞠目结舌，胡乱看了眼四周，闹哄哄的队友，没人看过来。他素知队内小年轻之间很喜欢胡搞，精力过剩又没时间来沉淀赛场上的激情，这没什么。不过他也听说斯通斯是很受欢迎的 top ，不小心听到更衣室的人讲他性感，器大活好。看起来也不是很纠缠，同为中后场这么久，多少荤段子里也没见他 kiss and tell ，至少这点让人放心，也就默许了。

后来做的几次都在赛后。他们也很少在床上，除了休息。地板，墙，器材室，车，要么就是被费尔南迪尼奥抱着，像庆祝时上树那样，腿紧紧绞在他腰上，叫得醉生梦死。

也有两次是他受伤时。做的时候俯撑在他上方，小心压到他的腿，传教士身位，他紧紧地缩在他怀里，做完眼圈都红了。费尔南迪尼奥看不过，这种时候又难言什么温声细语，本来就没什么立场，只好给他揉了会儿肌肉算是哄他。看他心绪平复了些，第一次给他口，做完了也不觉得有什么心理障碍，除非算上纠结会不会太过亲密。

做的次数多了大概也能想明白，什么时候他需要个人来把糟心事都操出脑子，什么时候他气定神闲地昂首去取悦别人。操与被操，斯通斯奉献与索取的两面，双子座肆意地将人丢成两堆，像是根据需求，打开储藏室的两扇不同的柜子。下了床云淡风轻，谈佩普提的要求和体能教练说的要点。费尔南迪尼奥知道斯通斯和沃克一起从不谈足球，正如他和自己永远谈足球一样。上班下班，他拎的门清。

斯通斯幽幽地盯着自己被糊满精液的膝盖，费尔南迪尼奥知道他在想今天的失球，这又会是他心头长久的痛，正如过去每个被反复咀嚼的失误。他们都是，他们都会，天才总能改正，而他们总是没能。

他俯身亲吻了那轮月亮，把苦楚咸涩舔得干净，重新露出清亮的月光。斯通斯惊呆地看着他，直到他凑过来吻了吻他的嘴。还带着他自己的味道。只有嘴唇的一触即分，称得上是清纯。他们的第一个也是唯一的吻。

费尔南迪尼奥拍了拍他的大腿，让他翻过去跪好。

“ You have to move on. ”

-the end-


End file.
